Lucky
by iwritesometimesiguess
Summary: A Lizzie Bennet Diaries fanfic in which William Darcy reflects on a few things. Short and fluffy one shot.


"_So if you just want to be friends or say thank you for recent events then I-" _

There. That's the part where everything really started to go right. William Darcy hit pause with a smile on his face as he rewatched his and Lizzie's first kiss play out on screen. That had been two days ago and he couldn't remember ever being happier in his entire life. He knew he had a few reports to type up and he could only imagine the amount of work he had waiting back at Pemberly. Still, sitting on his bed at Netherfield with his laptop in his lap watching episode 98 was a perfectly reasonable pastime as far as he was concerned. He couldn't imagine anything in the world he'd rather be doing except, well, maybe reenacting a few key points from the video.

On the nightstand his phone buzzed and he hurriedly snatched it up, grinning as glanced at the caller ID.

"Hello, you've reached William Darcy," he said in as monotone a voice as he could muster. "Please leave a message after th-"

"Will!" Lizzie cut him off, laughing. It still gave him a little thrill every time she used his first name. He remembered completely freezing the first time she had said it, the blush that had spread over her cheeks, and the way he had smoothed his had over her hair and kissed her until they both couldn't breathe.

"What do you need, Lizzie?" he asked.

"Well it'd be nice if you let me in," she said with a smile in her voice. He started.

"Wait, you're outside Netherfield?" he asked as he looked around him in panic. He wasn't even fully dressed for Christ's sake, he felt that standing in front of her without some sort necktie would practically be the same as presenting himself to her naked. Not that he had a that much of a problem with being put in such a situation…

"Will?" Lizzie's now tentative voice in his ear brought him back to reality.

"Hi I'm so sorry, I'll be right there," he said in a rush.

Quickly he got out of bed, placed his feet into his house slippers, and padded over to the door. He took a deep breath to steady his nerves before he opened it because after all, this was Lizzie Bennet. He didn't know why she'd called him a force of nature because to him, it was her who had changed everything in his life. She was rushing through his life like a storm, inevitable, unstoppable, and yet he completely welcomed her in. Instead of scattering the pieces of him like a hurricane, she seemed to take all of the pieces and put them back together. Again he smiled to himself as he opened the door. Lizzie stood on the other side, looking gorgeous in a flowery dress.

She smiled as she looked up at him. "Well aren't you going to invite me in?" she asked.

He chuckled and quickly let her into the house, ghosting his hand over the small of her back as he let her inside. They weren't even five steps into the hallway when before he knew it she had yanked on his tie and brought his lips to hers. His mind went completely blank (_Darcybot malfunction _he thought to himself) before he quickly kissed her back. He would never stop marveling over how soft her lips were and how lucky he was to have her in his arms.

Eventually they both had to come up for air and he looked around as he took in his surroundings

"Wha-? How.. how did we end up on the couch Lizzie?" he asked, looking about him in confusion.

"No idea," she said breathlessly, still recovering from the kiss. Her hands ghosting up and down the sides of his arms were intensely distracting but he still managed to form a coherent sentence.

"Was there something you'd like t-to talk ab-about?" he asked, stuttering as she began kissing his throat. He sighed softly and traced patterns on her back.

"Nope," she answered. "I honestly just missed you, William, and without even thinking I jumped in my car and drove here. Oh well, we're all fools in love, aren't we?"

He smiled at her and internally screamed over the fact that she had said love. She loved him. Also she was doing incredibly arousing things to his collarbone. As she lightly scratched her fingernails down the sides of his arms, causing him to shiver and kiss her again, he wondered if there was anyone in the world luckier than he was.

Feeling her lips on his as well as her hands combing through and tugging on his hair he had to admit that the answer to that question would most likely be no.


End file.
